


Innocence (Or: How Hanbin Goes Through Puberty)

by perverted_brain



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, How Did I Come Up With This, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Smut, sort of, this is super gay i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverted_brain/pseuds/perverted_brain
Summary: Puberty, after all, can have its advantages.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They're all super horny and Hanbin is too, but he's also just a cute innocent kid

 

 

The first time Hanbin feels something different after he wakes up is when he's thirteen and standing infront of the mirror. He's brushing his teeth and wipes a bit toothpaste out of the corner of his mouth when he leans closer to his reflection and stiffens.

 

_Is that... a pimple?_

 

The boy shivers and groans in unison. He's had such a clear skin the whole time why must his body betray him _now_? Now when the next selection is coming up?  
Annoyed, the young brunet rummages through Jinwhan and Bobby's cupboard in search for some make up or _anything_ , really, he could use to cover his intruder.

 

A few minutes later he swears he could kill his two roommates, when he sits in between them at breakfast while they share heart filled laughter with each other - _not_ with Hanbin, to be pointed out - and are close to tears.

 

( _"I could point out your pimple at miles away with the amount of make up you used", Bobby remarks at one point, voice barely restrained from any laugh and pointing out Hanbins poor make up skills_.)

 

Hanbin will never forget how weeks later, his two hyungs still make fun of their little _Hanbinnie_ and how their little baby finally grows up. They warn him from all the spots that will break out, from all the boners he's going to pop at random times, from the hair that will grow on different places and it's all very wink-wink and Hanbin makes a mental note to tell YG to put neither of them on the comedian spot.

 

 

*

 

 

It's one year later when he finds himself accidentally finding Bobby's porn magazines, that are stashed under his bed. Hanbin swears he didn't want to find them, he just happened to look for the recording thingy at the wrong place at the wrong timing, resulting in the situation he is in now: 14 years old, looking over some boobs in the room of his best friend, heavy blush forming on his cheeks and a weird feeling in his belly.

 

That evening he asks Bobby about Sex ( _its not like he doesn't know about it, he's perfectly smart thank you very much, it's just that he needs to hear about it from someone who has probably already been in that sort of situation_ ). And Bobby has.

 

He's telling him all about round breasts, tight heats, long legs and filigrane fingers, that trigger Hanbin to get a full body blush and plant a seed deep in his mind, that is destined to bloom into a manly man who has many sexual encounters with the other gender.

 

 

*

 

 

Hanbin's not the type of boy who dwells on details when it comes to the people he surrounds himself with. It's only when he's fifteen, almost sixteen, when he finds himself awake at worrisome late hours, thinking about sparkling brown eyes, soft smiles and warm laughter. He's never known Bobby grew up so well until that one night he walked in on him showering, skin glistening with water, hair wet and curly, biceps toned from the working out he's been doing and his upper body broad and muscular.

 

Since then he had been giving that special loud and unorganised person more attention, eyes maybe resting a bit too long on said boys lips than appropriate for best friends.

 

However, this is not the only problem young Hanbin has to face in his teens. He finds himself growing taller too, till the point he over grows Jinwhan for a few centimeters, that definitly causes his world to turn. Because _damn it_ has Jinwhan always been so cute?

 

Everything about him is just so _tiny_.

 

His tiny legs, his soft and sweet smile, his delicate hands, his gentle eyes, the way his voice soothes Hanbin in any circumstance and the small and incredibly frail body. Everything is just so cute and the way Jinwhan just _exists_ is so pure Hanbins heart jumps sometimes.

 

 

*

 

 

A few weeks into his sweet sixteen Hanbin gets home at about 3am, the time he usually arrives home because he worked on songs, and finds the dorm dark and silent. It's nothing new that his hyungs already went to bed, and he shrugs out of his jacket, slips out of his shoes and goes for the shower.

 

After the refreshing shower he slips into a pair of boxers and a shirt Jinwhan had gifted him ( _it has a few bibs on it and a few baby bottles with milk and it seems like_ _Jinwhan still can't_ _forget how young Hanbin actually is, but it's_ _okay because it's_ _**Jinwhan**_ _we are talking about here_ ) and before he can resist he strolls into their shared bedroom and falls on his bunk bed, body limp and ready to pass out.

 

Hanbin wakes up what feels like half an hour later, body covered in sweat, bangs sticking to his forehead, face flushed and with an undeniable tent in his underwear. He groans before flopping down again, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow, desperately trying to ignore his pulsating dick.

 

The brunet rolls around in his bed, that - obviously - isn't a good decision, because as soon as his errection makes contact with his mattress a little moan slips out of his throat. He chokes and tries to cover it up with a cough. ( _Hanbin knows that the others_ _are asleep, but he honestly can't_ _be bothered_.)

 

After that he gets an idea, he presses his face into his pillow, tenses his arms and begins humping his bed in fluid motions, that soon trigger the bunk bed to wobble and to squeak under his weight. _Shit_ , he thinks when he remembers his hyungs sleeping in the same room and maybe waking them up. Hopeless and desperate Hanbin falls down on his back again with a whine, arms slung over his face.

 

A few moments later he's forced himself to calm down, cock still straining in his boxers, but his shoulders relaxed and unwound.

 

It's then that he awkwardly lets his hand travel south, brushing past his shirt and under the blanket, until finally arriving at his bulge.

 

To be fair Hanbin hasn't jerked off many times in his life, his sexual frustration getting pushed to the back of his head with all the stress of selections, dance practices, composing and still having to go to school. The only times he had released himself were when he was in the shower ( _he could count the times with one hand_ ).

 

So Hanbin pushes his boxers down in an inexperienced movement, lets the tip of his dick touch the rough fabric of his blanket and bites his lip. _He can't_ _believe he's_ _doing_ _this with his best friends_ _in the same room_ , he thinks.

When he slowly circles the base of his cock he feels himself flushing a bright red and hastily presses his arm against his lips, to restrain any sounds from coming out.

 

Slowly he begins sliding his hand up and down his shaft, that soon causes his eyes to roll back in pleasure and his breath to hitch. His moves aren't fluid and his hand still ceases, but it feels so _good_ he just can't stop.

 

The longer he fists his dick, the more confident he gets, squeezing the girth in his hand, encircling the tip with his thumb and getting careless at concealing his moans.

 

That's when Hanbin is completely oblivious to the rolling around that comes from above, at least until a soft and melodious voice asks: "Hanbin, what are you doing?"

 

And _shit_ Hanbin has a mini heart attack while he almost jumps in his bed, hand speeding out of his boxers, away from his leaking errection.

 

"N- Nothing", he stumbles with a hoarse voice. His lie is hopeless and Hanbin knows that Jinwhan knows _exactly_ what he's doing, because the older can see through the younger like through glass.

 

"Go to sleep", the warm voice says, before Jinwhan yawns and the bed squeeks.

 

"I- I can't...", Hanbin croaks emberassed, feeling how his whole body blushes. He knows it's probably 4 or 5 am and they need to get ready in two hours, but his stupid dick and his stupid hormones don't allow him to sleep yet.

 

He hears Jinwhan sighing.

 

"Come 'ere", the older breaths.

 

Hanbin freezes.  
 

_Excuse him? He's_ _not going to climb into Jinwhan's_ _bed, thank you very much. He's_ _perfectly fine in his own, without a constant person who could point him out on his bulge._

 

"Am fine", Hanbin muffles, eyes flickering to the bed above him in irritation.

 

That's when he notices movements coming from Jinwhans bed, how the ladder creaks and how a little figure makes his way down. He panics.

 

_Is Jinwhan climbing_ _down? Is he going to slip under_ _Hanbins covers? Is he fucking serious?!_

 

"What are you doing..?", Hanbin asks, his voice drunken in alert.

 

"Helping you get some sleep, duh", Jinwhan answers, already at the end of the ladder, coming in dangerous territory.

 

Hanbin widens his eyes, squeezing himself closer to the wall and holds his hands out.

 

"No no no no!", he whisper-screams. "I told you I'm _fine_ , don't worry about me."

 

And although the room is really dark, Hanbin can still figure out the _are-you-completely-serious-or-just-insanely-dumb_ glare Jinwhan shoots him.

 

"I know you're hard as a rock, Hanbin", the older says and surprises the younger with the careless tone in his voice. "We've all been in your place before, I just want to help you so you get some sleep and I can sleep peacefully in the top bunk, without someone constantly shaking it. See? It's a win-win situation."

 

Hanbin shifts uncomfortably in his place. _Jinwhan is right at some point but..._

 

Suddenly something occurs to him.

 

"Do you mean... You and Bobby have...?", the brunet stumbles, throwing the unfinished question into the room and feeling himself blush.

 

Jinwhan nods.

 

"Yes. And it's completely normal, because we're locked up with each other and are not allowed to release our frustration somewhere else", the older answers.

 

When the words really sink in to Hanbin it hits him, that his two best friends have _helped each other get off_ and maybe even done a lot more than that - _who knows, Hanbin is just fantasizing_ _after all_ -, he's choking on some spit when sudden pictures flood his mind.

Pictures about Bobby's dick in Jinwhan's cute mouth, his big innocent eyes looking up at the rapper, spit covering his plump lips and the outline of the cock visible in his cheeks.  
And _fuck_ a croaked moan slips out of his throat, causing his hand to emediatly slap over his mouth and for his eyes to widen in fear.

 

( _He remembers the seed_ _Bobby has_ _planted inside his head, that's_ _not quite blossomed to a man who fantasize_ s _about round breasts, tight heats, long legs and filigrane fingers, but into an innocent boy with not so innocent thoughts about his best friends._ )

 

He's probably going to regret this so much tomorrow, they both are probably going to regret this. There's an unwritten rule in the bro-code that says something along the lines of ' _thou_ _shall not fuck around with your best friend when sober and horny as fuck, because - seriously - that usually doesn't_ _go too well, when everyone wakes_ _up_ _the next morning'_.

 

But then again. Sex.

 

Hanbin gulps, shifting under his blanket that covers his hard on, weighing the situation up.

 

Then he makes space for Jinwhan, pushes the blanket to the side - but still covering his errection - and invites him in.

 

"I'm... I've never done things like- like this", he stutters once Jinwhan's seated next to him, slipping under the blanket and almost disappearing underneath the fabric. The elder smiles encouragingly up at Hanbin, before sitting up and wriggling his way down the blanket, till his head is the only thing peaking out.

 

"Don't worry Hanbinnie", he purrs. "Just enjoy."

 

Hanbin wants to nod, but is distracted by Jinwhans weight that suddenly settles on his legs, pushes them apart and makes place for his little figure to sit in between them. The young boy feals how his breathing gets ragged, his heart is beating faster and how anticipation fills every fiber of his being.

 

He tries to calm his nerves but it's kind of difficult with Jinwhan's head between his legs, the outline of his head visible in the dark room.

Hanbin lets out an especially strangled hiss, when Jinwhan suddenly sinks down on his cock, fucking _marvellous_ heat surrounding his throbbing length, and encircles the base of his dick with his tiny fist.  
The way his hyungs lips stretch around his girth makes Hanbin shudder, causes his breath to hitch and his blood to rush through his veins.

 

"Jesus fuck", Hanbin chokes, throwing his head back.

 

A wet and hot tongue licks at the tip of his dick, lapping up the precum, before his cock is surrounded by tight heat again.

 

Without his noticing Hanbins hand slips under the blanket, clasps at Jinwhans sandy hair, pulling at it, while biting down on his unused hand, to muffle his moans.

 

"Shit", Jinwhan whispers while getting off of Hanbins cock. He breathes hard against his errection, the hot breath leaving goose bumps all over his body, his plump lips touching his tip, before he sinks down on him again, this time to the base, causing his nose to touch the skin of his lower stomach.

 

A whine slips out of Hanbins throat, teeth itching harder at his hand, body tensed and a rush of pleasure buzzing through every fiber of his being.

 

The sixteen year old boy is so lost in his pleasure he doesn't notice a dark figure standing a few meters in front of his bed, arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.

 

"Pull his hair", the person suddenly voices out, voice rough and low.  "He likes that."

 

Hanbin jumps in his place, eyes widening and jerking to the dark figure, while his hand accidentally pulls hard at Jinwhans hair, drawing a loud moan from his lips.

 

"Sweet baby jesus", Hanbin stumbles, voice cracking at the end, feeling his cheeks blush. He draws his legs close, crumbling the blanket together so Jinwhans body isn't that easily figured out - although Hanbin knows Bobby already saw him - all the while he tries to cover his sweaty and naked body with his hands. 

 

Bobby chuckles, closing the distance between him and the bed, hands burrowed in his sweat pants and his intimidating eyes locking with the scared ones of Hanbin.  
He joins the males on the bed, sitting next to the outline of Jinwhans body, pushing the fabric over the older's head and sinking his fingers in his hair.  
He strokes the elders shock of sandy hair, eyes warm and full of affection, although Hanbin notices a special spark in the back of  them.

 

"He's good at giving head right? Our little Jinwannie", Bobby purrs. He lets his thumb swipe over his hyungs bottom lip, spreading the spit and precum, triggering said older male to shut his eyes in appreciation. "Our little boy sucks dicks like there's no tomorrow, right Jinwannie?"

 

The elder nods his head eagerly, sloppily sucking at Bobbys thumb and savoring the way Bobbies Hand still strokes his hair in a soothing way.

 

Hanbins jaw goes slack, to say the least.

 

He has _never_ before seen Jinwhan act so submissive. He wasn't an eager guy per se, but he wasn't quite submissive eather. 

 

Hanbin gulps and shifts around, uncomfortable with the situation, what seems to snap Bobby out of his thoughts.

 

"I'm glad you're finally old enough to join us", he breathes. "I always wanted to show you how submissive our hyung can be." A smirk lingers on Bobbys lips and his eyes are so bright that Hanbin would feel sorry if he wouldn't accept his request.

He hesitantly nods.

 

"Great!", Bobby says, clasping his hands together and laughing his weird Bobby-laugh.

 

And it's all a bit weird for Hanbin. Jinwhan sinking down on his dick again, bruised lips engulfing him, Bobby letting his hand wander to Jinwhans but, squeezing the flesh and lifting him up till he is on his knees.  
It's all so new and exciting Hanbin almost forgets how to breathe.

 

To be honest, he's never really thought about the way his older friends relieve their sexual frustration, but now some things make sense: both showering together for a suspiciously long time, Bobbys pleased smile and Jinwhans bruised lips afterwards, harsh whispers when he gets home late again to a dark dorm, Jinwhans blushed face when Hanbin comes home a bit earlier and surprises them laying way too close on the couch and Bobbys irregular breathing after a night of ' _cuddling_ ' with Jinwhan.

 

He's snapped back to reality again when he hears a slap coming from the back of Jinwhan, that triggers the older to hiss and let go of his dick.

 

He fells himself flushing a bright red when he discovers Jinwhans naked ass, back arched in the direction of Bobbys hand, which soon slaps down again and makes his tiny butt jiggle.

 

He finds his own breathing getting ragged, hands fisting in Jinwhans hair, cheeks growing redder with every time Bobby playfully slaps the elder's ass and his dick growing impossibly harder.

 

"Go on, Hanbin", Bobby remarks. "Pull his hair, caress his lips, praise him. He gets off on that."

 

A little hesitant at first, Hanbin does just that.

 

He cups Jinwhans face in his hands, pulls him up so that he can savour the way Jinwhans cheeks are flushed in an adorable red, gently strokes his strands of hair, before letting the tips of his fingers touch Jinwhans fluttering eyelids. The picture in front of him burns itself in his mind, the way Jinwhan just looks so _broken_ and _ruined_ triggers Hanbins breath to get cought in his throat.

He showers Jinwhans pale neck with feathery light kisses and whispers hot praises against his sweaty skin.

 

Hanbin could stay this way for ever.

 

He gets snapped out of his daze the moment Jinwhan presses their lips together, his tiny hand sliding to the back of his neck, pulling him impossibly closer and sinfully nibbling at his bottom lip in the process.  
Hanbin gasps inside the kiss, tasting himself, letting Jinwhan play with his tongue and almost passing out because of the fucking _awesome_ way Jinwhan kisses.

 

"You don't kiss like you're inexperienced", the elder notes, before leaning in and connecting their lips in a wild kiss again.

Hanbin smiles against his hyungs lips, feeling a satisfying feeling bubbling up in his belly. He lets his hands slide at the back of his neck too, plays with the beginnings of Jinwhans sandy hair and burrows his long fingers in his locks.

 

Their kiss tastes of everything Hanbin has dreamed of; fire, lust, desire, ravenousness, craving and something else that makes his heart ache.

 

He hears Jinwhan gasp and sees how he lets his head fall in the crook of his neck, nuzzling the sweaty skin, breathing hot air against it, when a loud smack echoes from the walls.

 

Jinwhan moans - a sound that resembles lust, filled with pleasure - and it's the most beautiful thing Hanbin has ever heard.

 

"Oh god _deeper,_ Bobby", the tiny male breathes, rocking his body back. Hanbin soon discovers that Bobby has three fingers knuckle deep inside the brunets entrance, wet with spit and something else Hanbin can't really point out, but it doesn't matter anyways, because he feels so bothered by this, his cheeks flushing, stomach tingling and his arousal hardening. He curses under his breath because _damn_. That's a sight.

 

"Good boy", Bobby purrs then, voice dropped a few octaves deeper. Hanbin follows how Bobbys hand fumbles with something in his discarded sweats, before fetching a condom out of the pocket, opening it harsh with his teeth. To retrieve the condom from its package he slips his fingers out of Jinwhan, which has the older whining in lost pleasure and triggers said male to wiggle his butt in the air.

 

"Jinwhannie", Bobby says. "Don't forget to suck our Hanbinnie, he looks so lost. You don't want him to feel left out, do you? I'm sure you want him to feel good, because otherwise you won't cum today, sweetheart." If Hanbin wouldn't know it better, he would say Bobby is teasing Jinwhan, but he has the feeling this is a part of their sub and dominant play.

 

Eager Jinwhan concentrates on the youngest errection which he is currently leaning over, before forming a circle with his hand and stroking the hard length in agonizingly slow pumps. Hanbin sharply inhales his bottom lip in between his teeth, eyes growing darker and fully focused on the head between his legs.

 

Then Jinwhan dares to _smirk_ at Hanbin, before sinking down on his cock, slowly fitting every inch in his sinfully hot mouth and catching the younger off guard.  
 

_Jinwhan just went all the fucking way_ , he thinks, taken aback.

 

After sucking in Hanbins length, the younger feels how the older's wet tongue pokes against the tip of his head, pressing into the slit, which triggers fireworks inside of Hanbin.

 

"Shit", the youngest moans, fisting Jinwhans hair and causing said male to mewl around his girth, which causes a satisfying vibration throughout his entire body.

 

"Hanbin", Bobby suddenly voices out, cutting him off of his dazed thoughts and demanding for him to lift his head. Hanbin looks into Bobbys eyes and gulps.

"I want to show you something", he continues, pressing his hand in a gentle move against Jinwhans lower back and lowering it, so that his ass is sticking in the air, all exposed so that Hanbin can see his clenching entrance. He visibly flushes.

 

"Look how amazing he looks", Bobby purrs, drawing delicate patterns on Jinwhans waist in absence. Then he positions himself behind the oldest butt, pushing his legs farther apart with his knee, and steadies his hands on eather sides of his hips. Then, incredibly slow, Bobby slowly pushes into Jinwhans cute hole, triggering Jinwhan to gasp and clench his hands into fisting the sheets.

Hanbin imagines how it would feel like if _h_ e would be the one pushing into Jinwhan right now, how hot tightness would surround his dick, stealing his breath and causing butterflies to build in his stomach. And Hanbin is so close to losing it, his breath catching in his throat and his eyes flickering back and forth between Bobby and Jinwhan.

 

"Such a good boy", Bobby breathes, voice rough and filled with pleasure. He begins to rock into Jinwhan, pushing in his entrance and back out, causing the older to hiss and let his head fall into Hanbins crotch. Almost automatically Hanbin lets his hand connect with Jinwhans jaw, lets his fingertips hover over the other's sensitive skin, brushing against his bottom lip and guides his mouth to his cock. He curls his fingers into his scalp as soon as Jinwhans hot lips engulf his errection again, softly tugging at some strands.

 

Hanbin swears when Jinwhan sucks him off, tight, hot and _so fucking breathtakingly_.

 

His jaw drops at the way the man inbetween his legs sometimes gasps because of Bobbys thrusts, his tiny body shuddering in pleasure and his eyelids fluttering close in bliss.

 

"You're so fucking beautiful", Hanbin suddenly whispers, voice trembling and full of affection. Before he realises it his eyes have widened and he's slapped one of his unused hands against his mouth.  
He hears a chuckle coming from Bobby, who only begins to fuck harder into Jinwhan and feels emberassed. But the next thing he knows is Jinwhan coming face to face with him, a warm smile spread over his wonderful lips, his eyes lit, but still sparkling with something Hanbin can't figure out.

 

"Thank you", Jinwhan replies with a soft melodious voice, before pressing their lips together in a light kiss. Hanbin feels his heart jump in his chest and is glad he hasn't startled neather Jinwhan nor Bobby.

After leaning back Jinwhan smiles securely at him, sinking down in front of Hanbins dick and taking him back in his oh so addicting mouth.

 

Before he registers it Hanbin is so close, he warns Jinwhan and tries to push him of his dick. But Jinwhan only sucks harder, teasing his slit and fumbling with his balls, causing Hanbins toes to curl and his body to tense.

 

It doesn't take long until Hanbin cries out their both names, his eyes squeezing shut in overwhelming pleasure, eyes seeing white and cumming down Jinwhans throat.

 

He dares to look down at him just the moment Jinwhan licks a drop of cum from his lips, then smirking up at him, and Hanbin could almost cum again.

 

He suddenly feels all tired, satisfaction crawling over his body, every limp relaxing and his eyes almost falling shut.

 

The only thing holding him back from that is Bobby fucking Jinwhan harder, the elder moaning into the crook of his elbow, looking wrecked, broken and so _ruined_ it still causes Hanbins breath to stumble and tremble.

 

Hanbin figures how both of them look like they're really close, bodies tensing, sweat glistening on their skin and their bodies moving in unison. Before he knows it they cum, both moaning loud and heart filled, face scrunched in pleasure and with a sound so pure, Hanbin gasps.

They collapse onto each other, satisfied and tired smile decorating their lips.

 

Hanbin pets Jinwhans head in a smooth and gentle way, smiles at Bobby and feels his heart swell.

 

"Thank you", he breathes. "For this."

 

Both look up at him with the most adorable smile Hanbin thinks he's ever seen, blink at him adorable and send him soothing looks.

 

"We're glad you joined us", Jinwhan whispers.

 

"Yeah", Bobby croaks. "I would've done it way earlier, I mean look at us, but it's your decision after all", he smirks.

Jinwhan slaps his arm, that lays securely around his waist.

 

"God you can be such a pain in the ass", he mumbles.

 

Bobbys smirks and looks like he's about to say something, before Jinwhan cuts him off with a hand held up in front of his face.

 

"No, stop, you don't need to tell us what you just wanted to say, thank you very much."

 

Hanbin snickers.

 

Puberty, after all, can have its advantages.

 

 

 


End file.
